


A Day in the Life

by frenchpuppycormier



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Kara just loves her, Lena is a dumbass but like in a cute way, weird ass girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchpuppycormier/pseuds/frenchpuppycormier
Summary: Lena gets locked out of the apartment because she's a dumbass.Or the one where I thought of a scenario and couldn't not write it, because in my head Lena is secretly a dumbass weirdo and I love her. Have I mentioned she's a dumbass? In the best way possible, though.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 277





	A Day in the Life

Lena is standing outside the apartment door and rifling through her purse to locate her keys, but she can’t find them. “Fuck!” she curses. Kara wouldn’t be home until late, thanks to her fight with the alien of the week, so she was basically stuck with nowhere to go for the time being. Maybe she could call one of their friends? No, they’re probably busy. It is a Friday night after all. 

She leans her back against the door and sighs. Slowly bending her legs, she falls to the floor. Lena already regrets that last drink of whiskey she had before coming here. She checks her phone for the time, which reads 9:00 pm. Groaning, she hits her head on the door and shuts her eyes. 

She didn’t mean to fall asleep, really, but this week was hectic for her; meeting after meeting, business deals left and right, papers that needed signing. Lena was exhausted. 

Some amount of time later, Kara-having finished fighting off the aliens and detaining them-flies through her balcony window covered in grime and in desperate need of a shower. She walks to the bedroom, expecting to find Lena already asleep, but the woman is nowhere to be found. 

Frowning, Kara heads to the kitchen and pours herself a glass of water. While she’s there, she hears a faint whimper come from the front door. She uses her x-ray vision and sees a form hunched over, head tilted to the side. 

Kara chuckles lightly and opens the door. 

As soon as she does, Lena falls back and hits her head on the floor, waking her up in the process. “Ouch!” she grabs her head and winces at the bright lights surrounding her. 

“What are you doing on the floor?” Kara asks, tapping her on the shoulder with her foot. 

Lena drops her hands to her side and looks up to see Kara smirking above her, failing at hiding her amusement. “You opened the door…”

“Gosh, you’re so cute. Even when you’re sprawled out on the floor,” Kara laughs. She steps over so she’s standing with one foot on each side of her. Kara reaches down and grabs her hands, “C’mon baby, let’s get you up,” she pulls Lena onto her feet, the brunette swaying a bit thanks to the alcohol in her system, and the fact she almost cracked her skull against hardwood. 

Lena instantly curls her arms around Kara’s waist and buries her face in the crook of her neck. “You smell.” 

Kara chuckles, “Yes, the alien may have thrown me into the sewer. Not sure if that was the hideout of the darn thing, but I’m pretty sure it’s breath could rival a skunk.” She runs a hand through dark hair while the other rests on the small of her back. “Do you wanna tell me what you were doing on the floor?” 

Lena squeezes her tight. “Not particularly.” 

“Okay, my cute little weirdo, if you want to be mysterious, that’s fine by me,” Kara kisses the crown of her head. “I gotta go take a shower, though.” She releases her before pressing a persistent kiss to her lips. 

Lena hums contentedly and shuts the door while Kara speeds to the shower. She drops her purse on the counter and drapes her jacket on the coat hanger. While she’s sliding on a pair of joggers and an oversized t-shirt, Kara emerges from the bathroom freshly clean. 

As soon as her teeth are brushed, Lena slides under the covers and wraps herself around Kara like a koala bear. Kara readily accepts it, like always, and rubs soothing hands on her back. 

Just when Kara thought her girlfriend was being lulled to sleep, Lena whispers, “I got locked out.” 

Kara lets out a deep belly laugh, making the bed shake. Lena huffs and playfully shoves her. 

“It’s not funny.” 

“I know. I’m sorry,” Kara breathes through her nose before chuckling lightly one more time. “But don’t you know how to pick locks?” 

Lena sighs and buries her face in her chest. “Why didn’t I think of that?” 

“Why didn’t you call Alex?” 

Lena lifts her head back up and looks at her. “Didn’t she have date night with Kelly?”

“Right,” Kara frowns and shakes her head. “But still, she has an extra key ya goof. I’m sure she wouldn’t have minded the interruption.” 

“Next time,” Lena hums. “But honestly, I don’t mind waiting on the floor from my lack of good judgement, if it means I get to see you at the end of the day.”

“You really love me that much, huh?” Kara jokes. 

“You know I do,” Lena states firmly. “Maybe we could get a rug, though? Preferably a soft one.” Kara cackles, making her eyes tear up and Lena’s body shifts so she’s laying on top of Kara. “Shhh.” Lena places her hand on Kara’s mouth, “Sleep.” 

Kara kisses her palm and murmurs, “Love you.”

Lena retracts her hand and lifts her head, to brush her nose along Kara’s. “I love you, too. Always.” She punctuates it with a kiss to her lips and then settles her head below Kara’s, on her chest, and gradually falls asleep with a lingering smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr or send me requests of you're so inclined ;) @frenchpuppycormier


End file.
